From Across the Room
by tippyroo
Summary: A little romance at a christmas party o
1. Chapter 1

From Across the Room

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Christmas, or Eric, or Calleigh, or even Peter, but I _do _own Brandy. She's my bitch :o)

Summary: Just a little Christmas story Carol inspired :o)

A/N: This is completely unrelated to any of my other fics, it's just a random thing I felt like writing. Hope y'all enjoy it!

---------------------------------------

Calleigh's date was 12 minutes early, much to her inconvenience, and when she got to the door she was flushed from rushing around and her hair was still hanging loose down her back. She quickly ran her hands over her dress and pulled the door open, "Hi Peter"

"Hi" he said, smiling and taking a moment to look her over; she was wearing a knee length red satin wrap dress that clung to her beautifully, "You look stunning"

Calleigh blushed, "Thank you, but I'm not ready yet, I still need to do something with my hair"

"Why?" he asked, reaching out to finger a silky strand, Calleigh jerked back reflexively, but he didn't seem to notice, "I like it down, you should leave it as it is"

Calleigh sighed and looked at her watch, it _would _save time… "Do you really think I should?"

Peter nodded, grinning suggestively at her, "It looks sexy"

Calleigh smiled, she wasn't as attracted to him as she was to…a certain Cuban coworker who she refused to name (even in her head), but he always made her feel good about herself.

"Okay" she conceded, taking the hand he offered, "let's go"

Eric sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his date. He was not looking forward to the Christmas party, not because he didn't feel like socializing or because he thought it was going to be boring, but simply because he knew Calleigh was going to be there with that secret service guy she was seeing. He hated that guy, and he didn't think he could handle watching him grope Calleigh all evening without punching him; not because he was jealous, he told himself, just because he hated the guy, and Calleigh deserved better. _How does such a beautiful and intelligent woman always end up with such losers? _He wondered as his date finally emerged from her apartment. "Ready? Let's go", he said, grabbing her hand and leading the way to his truck without waiting for her answer.

"Aren't you even going to tell me how nice I look?" she complained

Eric glanced back at her, she was wearing the sluttiest black dress he had ever seen and fuck me boots to top off the ensemble, he shook his head, _great. _"You look…lovely", he said, trying to keep any hint of sarcasm out of his voice

She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Thanks"

Eric didn't reply, he just got in the vehicle and started the engine. He'd just make an appearance, appease Alexx and leave, hopefully before anyone noticed his date looked like a hooker.

Calleigh was standing at the far end of Alexx's living room with Peter, talking and enjoying the cheery Christmas music when Eric arrived with his date. He was wearing a red button down shirt and a pair of jeans, and looking sexy as hell, his date, on the other hand, was hardly wearing anything, and looked like a skank. Calleigh rolled her eyes, _Eric could do so much better than a cheap whore like her_, she thought.

Eric's date was instantly off flirting with some patrol cop, much to Eric's relief, and he scanned the room and landed on Calleigh, standing in a corner across the room. His eyes traveled over her body in her slinky dress, noticing the deep V at her neck that exposed the tops over her breasts, and the way it was tied at her waist, making it dangerously easy to take off. She looked _hot._ Just as he realized he was leering at her, her date caught his eye and gave him a threatening look, wrapping his arm possessively around Calleigh's waist. _Jerk_, Eric thought, yeah, he wasn't going to make it an entire evening without decking this guy.

Calleigh felt Peter's arm tighten around her and she looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled and continued his conversation with Bill Camden from the night shift. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Eric standing alone, and eyeing her. She flashed him an alluring smile and held his gaze.

Eric couldn't help but smirk, she was flirting with him. He leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrow, looking at her intensely. She bit her lip seductively, keeping her luminous eyes on his and brought her hand up to her neck, stroking it as if she were hot. Eric ran his tongue over his own lips unconsciously, barely able to keep himself under control with the way Calleigh was looking at him. He pushed himself off the wall and was about to make his way over to her when his date reappeared.

"Hey Eric, do you wanna…who are you looking at?", she asked, glancing between him and Calleigh, who quickly turned around.

Eric cleared his throat, hoping it wasn't obvious how turned on he was, "Oh, Brandy, hi! Uh no one, I was just--"

"I saw you! You were eye fucking that blonde chick over there!", she interjected, angrily.

"Keep your voice down" Eric warned, hoping no one had heard her over the loud music and talking, "I wasn't eye fucking anyone" he lied, "Besides, you were over there throwing yourself at some other guy, so what do you care?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, do you want to dance?"

_Not with you, _he thought. "Sure", he replied, grudgingly allowing her to pull him into the living room where several couples had begun swaying to the festive music.

Calleigh watched Eric's date drag him off to dance, _bitch, _she thought, resentful of the fact that she'd interrupted their flirting. She leaned into Peter, who'd been too engrossed in his conversation to notice her straying eye, or the face that she hadn't spoken a word in the last 5 minutes. He seemed to notice her leaning, and looked down at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not being a very good date, am I?" he asked, squeezing her lightly

Calleigh forced a smile, "No it's fine"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, taking her hand

"Sure" she nodded, as he excused himself from his conversation and led her to the living room.

Eric watched over Brandy's shoulder as Peter pulled Calleigh close to him and they danced to the slow song that was playing. He couldn't repress the strong feeling of jealousy that came over him as Peter's hand moved down her back to lightly caress her bottom, and the feeling only increased when Peter leaned in and kissed her neck. Eric looked away, he had to. He felt like he was going to throw up. Why was this bothering him so much? It didn't bother him when his own date flirted with another guy, but he couldn't bear seeing Calleigh with anyone else.

Calleigh tensed as she felt Peter's lips on her neck, she was already slightly pissed that he'd grabbed her ass, but she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of Alexx's party, so she decided to deal with him later. She turned her head and saw Eric dancing with his whore, he'd closed his eyes and he seemed to be enjoying himself. She sighed, at some point she'd have to do more that give him flirty looks.

The song finally ended and Eric cast a glance back over at Calleigh and caught her looking at him. He smiled and let go of Brandy, walking toward the beautiful blonde who he'd been pining for all evening.

"Hey, where're you going?" Brandy asked, grabbing at his arm

He calmly pulled his arm back, "I'm going to dance with Calleigh. I'm sure you can find someone else to entertain you for a while"

She looked angry but turned around without a word and stalked off to find her patrol cop.

Calleigh beamed as Eric approached her and Peter noticed this and glared at him.

"Can I cut in?" Eric asked, not even bothering to look at Peter, but instead keeping his eyes on Calleigh

"Actually--" Peter started, but Calleigh cut him off

"Sure" she said, taking Eric's hand as he pulled her against him

"Calleigh" Peter protested

"I think she can make her own decisions", Eric told him, giving him a look that warned him to back off

Peter just shook his head and went to get himself a drink.

Eric smiled down at Calleigh and caressed her back as they gently rocked back and forth to the music.

Calleigh leaned up next to his ear and whispered, "I've been waiting all night to get close to you"

Eric smirked, and dipped his head, kissing her neck softy just below her ear before replying, "I won't tell you what I've been waiting to do to you"

Calleigh fixed him with the most sultry look he's ever seen and replied, "Why don't you show me?"

Eric felt his arousal becoming apparent against Calleigh's stomach, but he couldn't help it, it was _her _fault, anyway. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers furiously, plunging his tongue into her mouth and Calleigh reached up to brush her fingers through his short hair, pulling his head down to her.

Eric groaned, feeling Calleigh's nipples harden against his chest through the thin satin of her dress, and he couldn't help imagining what they would feel like in his mouth. He rubbed his thumbs over them, cupping her breasts in his palms, and Calleigh moaned against his mouth.

"Eric", she murmured, noticing that there were more than a few sets of eyes on them

"Yeah?" he asked, breathlessly

"Take me home"

He grinned devilishly, "My pleasure"


	2. Chapter 2

From Across the Room Part 2

Rating: Oh definitely R ;o)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I feel like Dido in that Life For Rent song!

A/N: Okay, everyone wanted a porny sequel, so here it is! A little over a page of pure smut :o)

----------------------------------------------------------------

They had barely stumbled through her door when Eric started pulling at the little bow that held Calleigh's dress closed. It was a nice dress and all, and it looked hot on her, but Eric was _much_ more interested in what was underneath. His mouth was on her neck when the bow came loose, and he stepped back to watch as it fell open and she shrugged it off her shoulders, leaving her in just her lacy red bra and panties, and heels. Eric licked his upper lip, the visual alone was enough to make him hard and he quickly pulled her back to him and pressed his lips to hers, running his hands over her body and settling them on her ass. Calleigh pulled his shirt out of his pants and began pulling the buttons loose, a couple of them popped off, but Eric didn't mind, the sooner he was naked with Calleigh the better. She pushed it off and then touched his bare chest gliding her hands up over his muscular shoulders, moaning as he licked a trail from her neck to her ear, "I've waited so long for this Calleigh"

"Too long," she whispered, "We should have done this a long time ago", with that she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once they were inside she moved her hands to the fly of his pants, unzipping them and then pulling them down his legs. He kicked them off along with his shoes and she pushed him back against the bed until he was sitting on it, and then climbed into his lap, straddling him. Eric smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, so many of his fantasies were coming true right now. He reached between them and squeezed her breasts gently, eliciting another moan, and then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it down her shoulders and tossing it to the side and then helping her wiggle out of her panties. He held her by the shoulders for a moment so that he could look at her, "God you're beautiful"

Calleigh blushed but smiled, looking at him through her lashes and he brought his lips to hers again and enveloped her in his arms, holding her small body close to his. Soon she'd pushed him onto his back and was on top of him, exploring his body with her hands and mouth. His chest was smooth and hairless, which she found incredibly sexy, and Eric gasped at the feeling of Calleigh's long hair trailing over him, in combination with her breasts and lips against his skin. When she got to the edge of his boxers she stopped just long enough to pull them off before continuing her exploration. Eric groaned as he felt Calleigh's hands and mouth on him, but just when he thought he was going to lose control and ruin everything, she stopped and began working her way back up his body. When she got to his lips he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, pinning her down with his weight. Calleigh made a little noise of protest, but quickly stopped when she felt his hot breath on her collar bone, and then her breasts. Eric kissed between them first, and then licked at her nipples, taking one of them into his mouth, much to Calleigh's evident delight, and sucking on it. His hands carressed her soft skin, enjoying the smooth texture, before one of them found its way between her legs, earning him a whimper from Calleigh. He gently dipped one finger inside of her, moving it between her moist folds until he found the places that made her shudder. He pulled back from her breast and moved down her body to join his hand between her legs, gently parting them before ducking his head and licking at her. She moaned loudly and he moved his tongue inside her, feeling her wetness increase. "Eric" she mumbled, clutching at his shoulders as he flicked his tongue over her clit, he could taste how close she was and he increased the pace of his strokes until he could feel her shuddering and writhing. Finally he made his way back up her body, kissing an nuzzling as he went.

"God Eric" she murmured, out of breath

Eric smiled, pleased with himself, but just as he was about to reply she pushed him over and climbed on top of him. Eric chuckled, a little surprised and a lot turned on by Calleigh's assertiveness. She slowly lowered herself onto him as Eric held her hips to steady her and they both gasped at the new sensation before she slowly started rocking her hips. The image of Calleigh on top of him, riding him was enough to drive Eric crazy, and he bit his lip hard as he watched her breasts lightly bounce with her movements. He thrust his hips up further, driving him even deeper into her and she moaned her approval, making him smile. Calleigh felt herself tightening around him and began quickening her movements. Eric groaned loudly and she leaned down to kiss him, her breasts pillowing against his chest, "Are you…?"

Eric nodded and she smiled and resumed her rocking, grinding her hips down to his a little more erratically than before until she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm rushing through her body. Eric felt it too and grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her as he followed suit. Calleigh layed down on Eric's chest, trying to catch her breath and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "That was totally worth the wait" he whispered in her ear

Calleigh smiled up at him wickedly, "What makes you think we're done?"


End file.
